


Review Session

by waxbirds



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 13:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10832268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waxbirds/pseuds/waxbirds
Summary: “You were passed out in the library clutching a monstrous pile of notebooks; I know it’s finals week and all but are you ok? also the library is closing, you gotta go home” AU





	Review Session

Having only graduated from college the year before, the sights of the library during finals week did not shock you at all. You had worked in the library part time to try to alleviate the being totally broke during the school year thing, and when you graduated, they offered you a place to stay on if you wanted, and you accepted. The job hunt was slow, and you knew the library well. It was working, for now. You hoped by the spring semester you wouldn’t be working the overnight shift at the campus library, but you honestly had no idea at this point.

You felt bad for the friends of yours who were barricading themselves in the library to study for finals, even though it was nice to see them for a minute when they came in. Almost always, you wouldn’t see them again until they were trudging out of the library at three am, very different people. You knew the struggle, and honestly, you were just thankful it wasn’t you.

At a quarter to three, you began your rounds on each floor of the library, informing the groups in the rooms in the basement and the ones at the tables on the first floor that they’d have to take their meetings elsewhere. Next was up on the second floor where students who didn’t like all the chatter studied. You found one person starting to doze off in the back corner, behind all the bookshelves on a strangely placed couch, and she was panicked she had started to fall asleep. She was gone before you did your second loop.

On the third floor, the silent floor, you swept out the last few stragglers. Not many people ventured up to the third floor, and the ones who did did so in the mornings. But just as you were heading back to the staircase, you spotted piles of notebooks, and a head on a desk. You sighed, went for the table, and stopped short next to them. You prodded the person’s back, but they didn’t stir. By the mess of brown hair, you could tell it was a guy and if there was one thing you learned, it was that guys sometimes really slept in the library.

“Hey!” you said loudly, giving him a slight shove. “Wake up!” When he still didn’t move, you sighed heavily. You leaned closer to his ear and said loudly, “come on, get up!”

He jumped, whipping around to look where the noise was coming from. You suddenly found yourself almost nose to noses with a face that you recognized. He had been in a couple of your lower level classes but as your majors were different, you didn’t see him often. Still, you had had a bit of a crush on this guy back in the day.

“What the fuck?” he asked groggily, and then paused. “Isn’t this the silent floor?”

“Yeah, and it’s almost three am,” you told him as you stood up straighter, pulling your face away from his. You glanced over at a notebook, noting that he had written his name on it. “Miles, you need to leave.”

“Have we met before?” Miles asked slowly, sitting back in his chair, rubbing his face.

“Yeah,” you sighed. You pointed at his notebook. “Also, your name’s there.”

“Right,” he said, rubbing his face. “I’m so fucked for this exam.” He reached out for the packet he had been sleeping on top of and you noticed the headings.

“Oh!” you said loudly, “you’re studying for Harrison’s exam. I took that last spring.” He looked up at you incredulously, glancing at his watch. He held out the packet to you.

“Please, _please_ tell me this looks familiar to you,” he begged, shaking it slightly but you weren’t sure if it was on purpose or if it was the tremors you got after a caffeine crash. You took it from him in order to steady it and scanned the page before flipping to the next one. You nodded, handing it back from him.

“Yeah, it doesn’t look like he changed anything,” you told him. Miles’ head just about bugged out of his head and he jumped up, grabbing you by the shoulders. You made a noise of surprise, looking at him in shock.

“For the love of all that is good in the world, please, please, _please_ help me,” he begged, shaking you gently. “The exam in in like six hours and I lost four hours sleeping and I need _help_.”

“The library is closing?” you offered, giving him a look.

“I know a diner!” he said quickly. “Right down the street. I’ll buy you whatever you want to eat. All the coffee. Please, _please._ ” The look on his face was both incredibly cute and a little bit pitiful, and you felt a pang in your chest. You knew this intense panic so well, and if this exam was anything like the one you took last spring, you knew full well that he’d need those six hours. You sighed heavily and nodded.

“Yeah, I can help,” you told him and before you could say anything else, he was pulling you into a hug. He lifted you off your feet, spinning you around a few times before putting you back down.

“You’re an angel,” he informed, squeezing you again before letting go. “I’ll…uh. Pack up,” he told you, “And I’ll meet you at the front door?”

“Sure, I have to do another round to make sure no one’s snuck in but that works,” you explained. “Also, I want pancakes.” He laughed, nodding.

“About the breakfast life then?” he asked, grabbing his bag off the floor.

“I don’t see why anyone eats anything else,” you told him, taking a few steps away from him. You waved at him, and headed through the aisles to double check. By the time you had checked on all four floors, Miles was waiting for you near the desk by the door. You grabbed your stuff, ushering him out so you could set the alarm, and locked the front doors behind you.

“So…” you trailed off, “Where’s this diner and how are we getting there?” you asked, hiking your bag higher up on your shoulder.

“It’s about…two blocks…” he spun, holding his arm out, “that way! I walk there all the time.”

You made a face. “I know where you’re talking about, and I’m not walking there. Someone got jumped halfway there my freshman year,” you sighed. “I’ll drive,” you added, holding your keys out to show him. You headed for the direction of your car, leading him towards it. He followed close behind you, smiling.

“So, question,” he started as he fell into step with you.

“Answer,” you said shortly, glancing over at him.

“You said we’ve met before,” he stated, and when you looked over at him, he was just looking at you. You raised your eyebrows.

“That’s a statement, not a question,” you pointed out, stopping to check both ways before crossing the street to the staff parking garage.

“Well,” he sighed, “yeah. I guess. But how?”

“We took public speaking together my sophomore year,” you explained, “You sat like…right across from me. And then we took intro to music together the next semester.” He gave you a look as you swiped into the garage, holding the door open for you before following you. The two of you were in the elevator before he spoke again.

“Oh!” he exclaimed loudly, “you’re the one who stood up to the professor in intro to music when he called us…” he trailed off, making a motion as if he was trying to pull the memory out of his head.

“A bunch of tone deaf, culturally deprived imbeciles,” you finished, chuckling. “Yeah, that was me.”

“You’re my hero two times over, then,” he told you, giving you a goofy smile as you stopped in front of your car. You chuckled, unlocking your car and getting in. You apologized for the mess, which Miles quickly waved off.

It was only a couple minutes to the diner, which seemed to be filled mostly with studying students who you just kicked out of the library. For it being almost three-thirty in the morning, the diner was surprisingly full. The two of you sat huddled in one of the curved booths, pouring over the packet and notebooks he had. By the time your pancakes had shown up, the two of you were already going through the third page of information.

“God, those smell amazing,” Miles grumbled once you had started, going for another sip of coffee.

“Do you want some?” you asked, pushing the plate a little towards him. He shook his head, but you saw him give your plate a longing look. You sighed, speared a few pieces on your fork, and held them out to him.

“Just eat it, Miles,” you sighed. “They’re delicious.”

He didn’t need to be told twice. You had expected to him to take the fork from you, but instead, he just nonchalantly leaned over to take the food from the fork you were holding out, groaning when he did.

“Fuuuuck,” he groaned, swallowing, “those are delicious.”

“We can share,” you chuckled, taking another bite for yourself.

“They’re my ‘thanks for helping me not bomb this class’ gift,” he countered, giving you a look.

“And it’s four-fifteen in the morning and I’m going to sleep after this,” you explained. “I shouldn’t be eating anyway. We’ll share.”

After messing around with the set up on the table somewhat, the two of you were back to studying, and with an extra set of cutlery, sharing the pancakes. You spent most of the time trying to decipher his handwriting, but every once in a while, you’d look over at him to see him looking at you with an indescribable look that made you kind of giddy for some reason. It was probably because you were tired.

It was almost six by the time you were driving Miles back to campus. You were starting to feel tired yourself, and you were just thankful your apartment wasn’t far from campus. It was usually a clusterfuck, especially now that you weren’t also a college student and sometimes wanted to actually sleep, but now, you were glad you didn’t have far to go.

“Thank you so fucking much for the help,” Miles sighed as you stopped in front of his dorm. “I might actually pass this test because of you, [Y/N].”

“You’ll be fine,” you told him. “The test is a breeze. And thanks for the pancakes.”

“Not a problem,” he sighed. “And I promise the next time I take you out, it’ll suck significantly less.” You raised your eyebrows at him.

“Next time?” you repeated. He looked at you for a split second before the realization washed over his face. He sputtered, trying to find the right words and seemingly tripping over every one he tried.

“I…I…uh…” he stammered. “Sleep…I haven’t.” You laughed, shaking your head.

“I was just going to say I’ll hold you to it,” you sighed, “but if that’s the case…”

“I mean,” he said quickly, “if you want…we can?” You laughed again.

“Yeah, that’d be cool,” you told him. “But maybe after your final?”

“Yeah,” he agreed, nodding vigorously. “Yeah. I’m gonna…go drink some more coffee. Maybe review a little more. Exam’s at nine,” he told you.

“Good luck!”

He was almost out of the car before you were reaching out to grab his arm to get his attention. He stopped, and plopped back down in the seat.

“You don’t have my number,” you pointed out. He sighed and then laughed, shaking his head.

“Sleep deprivation throws me off my game,” he explained. “Not that…I have game. But it gets worse.”

“If you say so,” you laughed, digging around in your cup holder for a pencil, and grabbing a piece of paper that was actually just an old receipt for coffee. You scribbled down your number and held it out for him to take.

“Thanks,” he said, taking it. “And thanks for not just letting me leave.”

“Well, maybe I wanted to see you again. This gives me a better chance,” you explained. “Now, go kick that final’s ass.”

You two said your goodbyes and you drove off, heading for home with a dumb smile on your face. It was worth the exhaustion.


End file.
